Ragnarok: Blade of Chaos
by Winged Wolf Warrior
Summary: Gevaudan, a young Lycan; must avenge his family and uncover the mystery of his family's laegacy, his sword.
1. Beginings, a mysterious happenstance

Well this is my first, but hopefully not last; foray into the world of D&D with original characters, story-line, lands...well everything's my own...basically, well enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the name Dungeons & Dragons, character classes, or professions written in this Fan-Fic, everything else is from my twisted, depraved mind.  
  
A small village, normal in just about every way; is found in a clearing in Thornwood forest on the southern peninsula of Terfania. Here lives Gevaudan Chaosclaw, whom is destined to be the patriarch of his clan, the Silver Crescent clan. For you see these people, going about the everyday activities of hunting, farming, and bathing are not as they seem...they are Lycanthropes. Though Gevaudan should not face that responsibility, considering he's only twelve; until his father, Fenrir; dies or grows to old to be Alpha, which should not happen for several centuries or so...but things never seem to go they way they were planed.  
  
"Gevaudan, come in here for a moment," called Gevaudan's father from within the Alpha's Lodge. "What is it Dad?" Gevaudan questioned as he entered the lodge. "Son, it's time you learn of your heritage," Fenrir answered. Gevaudan walked towards his father, who stood next to what appeared to be a sword rapped in ancient linen. "What's that father?" Gevaudan asked. "This, my son, is your heritage. You are..." Fenrir said before being interrupted by screams coming from out side. "Gevaudan, stay here...if I don't come back, take the sword," Fenrir said running out of the lodge.  
  
"Tell me where it is, before I have to give second mouth!!!" ordered the vampiric assassin, holding a blood-covered short katana to the throat of a metamorphosed villager. The villager only made various snarls and growls verbally but telepathically told the vampire to shove that katana some place very painful. "Wrong answer," he quipped before severing the werewolf's head. "You want it? You'll have to go through me!" Fenrir shouted as he began to change. "Hmm, an elder...this should be fun," the vampire said before dodging a lunging bite from Fenrir. Suddenly one of the fallen villagers rose and throttled Fenrir in the back of the head. "Oh, come on Jaren, I was having so much fun," the Vampire said to a Drow who, apparently; raised the villager to add to her undead army. "Isaac, we don't have time for fun, we're here for IT, remember?" Snorted Jaren. "Yes, we can have fun AFTER we rule the world," stated a cloaked figure that had walked forward during the conversation. "Hmm, I heard something," Isaac interjected. Gevaudan had crawled closer to hear the murders conspire. "Hmm, its just a kid, he poses no threat, but lets give him something to remember us by," Jaren said. Isaac then grabbed the boy by the throat had slid the blade of his Katana down across the boy's right eye and then tossed the boy twenty feet in to the side of the Alpha's lodge. "Let's find that sword, I grow weary of this," Isaac said.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Long after the slaughters of his village had left in futility, due to Gevaudan hiding the blade, he went to the body of his father. "Dad? Dad? Please wake up," Gevaudan pleaded. "Son, cough you must never let them get the sword," Fenrir said, coughing up blood caused by a wound in his chest caused by the vampire in a sick sense of amusement. "Dad, please don't leave!" Gevaudan pleaded, but it was too late his father had breathed his last breath. There was only two things on his mind, regain the glory of his clan...and revenge.

Well I hoped you enjoyed, next time I'll get into the begining of Gevaudan's adventure, and the introduction of the party, or at least some of them. Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Time goes by, a new companion appears

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own the concept, species, or classes related to D&D, everything else is mine.  
  
Ten years later...  
  
Gevaudan has aged, and picked a suit of armor, which had the ability to transform with him, from a fellow Lycan, who happened to also teach him how to keep human hands when transformed, to give him the ability to wield his sword when changed. He has also grown into a formidable warrior, with victories over creatures that a small army of mercenaries couldn't defeat. This in part of a heritage that he has know idea of, and...the blade.  
  
Gevaudan wandered into the small town of Gerfelheim in the western mountains of Terfania, a place well known for smiths with great knowledge of various weapons of, possibly; mystical origin. Gevaudan found a possible well of such information in the Silver Gerthang, which seemed to have runes of various origins on the front of the building. "Come in, come in. What can I do for you stranger?" asked the red-bearded dwarf from behind the counter. "I want you to tell me the origin of the runes on my blade here," Gevaudan said, laying the sword on the counter. "I'll see what I can do," the dwarf immediately went to examining the sword. "Hmm, interesting... I don't think I've ever seen these kinds of runes before, they're very old. This may take awhile, so come back in an hour or so," the dwarf said. "Well...I might as well take a look around," Gevaudan said as he exited the smithy.  
  
Gevaudan wandered the streets for some time until he heard a faint cry for help from one of the side-alleys. "Hey, you're the little bugger that stole me bag of gold!" said a rough, uneducated voice from the alley. "Hey, she ain't too bad lookin' for a half-elf mongrel," stated a similar, yet different voice. "What seems to be the trouble here?" Gevaudan asked entering the alley, seeing two not entirely wholesome men holding a young woman from behind. "This little mutt stole the gold I rightfully earned," one of the men said. "Liar, you got that from murdering a beggar!" the woman shouted, spitting in the man's face. "He was caught stealing an apple from the duke's private orchard, the penalty is death, he knew what was coming to him," replied the man. "So it was in the bounds of the law?" Gevaudan asked. "Yes," replied the man. "Well, that doesn't make it right," Gevaudan said throwing a right hook that sent the man flying twenty feet into a pile of refuge. At this, the two 'soldier's in the name of the duke' ran off in fear. "You all right there?" Gevaudan questioned, bending over to offer a hand to help pick the woman off the ground. "Y-yes, I'm fine. I've never met anyone who would help a thief," she said. "Well, you stole from badguys, I've got nothing against that. Hey, what's your name anyway?" Gevaudan asked. "I'm Klaren, Klaren Gerden. An what is the name of my rescuer?" she queried. "Gevaudan Chaosclaw," Gevaudan replied. "Well that was some punch, Gevaudan, I'm impressed," Klaren said with a slight smile on her face. "I can guarantee you've never met anyone quite like me before. How'd you like to go get a lager?" Gevaudan asked. "I'd love too," Klaren replied and they were off to the tavern.  
  
Well, only one new character this time, I think I'll do it that way and make it progressive. Seeya until next time 


	3. Barroom Brawl

Disclaimer: I do not own the concept, species, or classes related to D&D, everything else is mine Blahity blahity blah.

Klaren and Gevaudan entered the Jester's Laugh, a slightly seedy looking tavern only a short distance away from where Klaren was saved. "You know this place?" Gevaudan said noticing a few pools of liquid on the floor he hoped was spilled lager but most likely wasn't. "Yeah, it's a little on the low-end as far as taverns go but for a copper piece a tankard, it's good stuff," Klaren said walking over to the two relatively cleanest barstools in the bar. "Well, it gives it a good atmosphere, besides I've been in worse ones than this," Gevaudan said with a smile.

They ordered two tankards and sat in an awkward silence for several moments. "Soo...what made you choose you to go into...your profession?" Gevaudan said in order break the ice a little. "Well, ever since I was little I was always a little on the sly side, my father was a rogue so it was almost a guarantee. But the clincher was..." Klaren tapered off at the end, with some deep rooted pain working its way into her eyes. "They killed your parents, didn't they?" Gevaudan asked with concern. "Yes, my mother since she was an elf, and my father managed to protect me long enough for me to escape...but how did you know?" Klaren asked managing to fight back a tear. "In a way, that's what happened to me, where did you think I got this scar from?" Gevaudan said, not really asking seriously. "Wow, I never thought I'd meet anyone who had been through the same thing I have," she said, a slight smile on her face. "I told you you've never met anyone like me," Gevaudan said with a broad grin.

Just then one of the tables near the back of the Jester's Laugh was flipped over and shouting was heard. "You cheated me you dirty little scoundrel," shouted an almost Scottish accent. "Your not one to talk, dwarf it's one against three," said another voice, this one English. Just then the dwarf leapt at the swindlers with fists clenched. "Is it just me or was that almost on que," Gevaudan said with some frustration. "I don't know but he could use some help," Klaren said rising from her seat. At this Gevaudan and Klaren entered the fray. After disabling the three in record time, Gevaudan and Klaren introduced themselves to the fiery little man. "Nice ta meet yoo, the names Angus Stonehammer, but most people just call me Black Beard," greeted the dwarf heartily, shaking the hands of Klaren and Gevaudan furiously. "Yeah, nice to meet you too, but I think we might need to get out of here," Klaren said as she noticed the three from before now had about ten more friends with them who looked thoroughly pissed off. "Good call," Gevaudan concurred as they ran from the tavern.

"Sorry 'bout all this," Black Beard said after they hid into a side street avoiding the mob following them. "Don't worry, it happens more than you think," replied Gevaudan. "What was all that about anyway?" Klaren asked. "Well we were havin' a little card game and I saw that bugger pull an ace of spades out a' his sleeve," Black Beard said. "So you decided to take on three Noble Guards?" Klaren asked with some disbelief. "Well...it seemed like a good idea at the time," the dwarf said with a slight chuckle. "Right...maybe we should lay low for awhile, maybe the Silver Gerthang has a few back rooms," Gevaudan thought aloud. "Oy my cousin runs that place, he does! Trust me he makes a mean lager, way better than that pisswater at the Jester, not mention those secret rooms you talked about," Black Beard said with excitement. "Well that's convenient," Klaren said and they were off to the Silver Gerthang.

Well, a short little installment this time, tell me what ya think.


End file.
